


Missing Eyes and Scarred Wrists

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Depression, F/F, F/M, Humanstuck, M/M, PTSD, Rape, Romance, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-03 04:26:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5276552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the worst experience of your life and now you might have to go through something even worse than that.<br/>((Kin Memories turned into Humanstuck and some added stuff that didn't really happen))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 0 Days Since You Last Thought About it

When you were fifteen, you were single and there was this one dude you liked to tease.  
Half way through the year, he started getting angry with you teasing him when he never did before.  
You mean, you're not necessarily bullying him. Just like something siblings would do.  
  
When you were fifteen, you decided to walk home with him one day.  
You weren't in the mood to be yelled at so you talked to him about other things.  
You talked about how much your grades suck and about how unfair this world was.  
You told him that you want to be in the justice department to fight for other people.  
He never made real comments during the conversation. Every three minutes, it would go silence and he would say "keep going."  
So you did, you talked about your interests, your hobbies, even your nightmares.  
About the gross man who keeps haunting your dreams, the one that pushes multiple blades through your body just in case you weren't dead to begin with.  
We stopped at a friend of mines, it had begun to rain so we knocked to see if we could come inside for a while.  
She was more than happy to invite us in, she was having a party for two. Now it was a party for four.  
Nepeta, Equius, Gamzee, and me, Terezi.  
  
You remember going into the kitchen to go get a drink, you remember how you could tell that he walked in.  
Gamzee had a smell to him, one that you could smell ten steps away.  
When you had first met him, he was fun to be around because he would spout nonsense.  
Now he's cold and gives you chills most of the time, you don't remember why you chose to walk home with him instead of Vriska.  
Maybe because you thought he was a friend?  
You don't really know.  
  
As you were pouring a glass of milk, you pretend to not know that he is standing behind you.  
This was the first time in your life that you noticed that you were really scared of him.  
You're not really sure what caused that fear to happen at the certain point. Maybe you made a slight prediction.  
Like when someone goes: I knew at that point, something bad was going to happen.  
That was the point that I was at.  
He was in here but he did not make me feel okay, he made me feel like I should grab a kitchen knife and try to defend.  
You really wish you had done that but at that point, he was still your friend.  
So you didn't.  
  
You remember clearly what he had said to you-  "I think I like you."  
You were kind of shocked to hear that, you didn't want to turn around yet.  
"Oh? What makes you think you like me?"  
You have no idea if your voice cracked or had visible fear to it.  
"I love to hear you talk and sometimes I want to hold you."  
You really never saw him that way.  
"Well, I've never felt that way about anyone, sorry."  
It was a long silence before you heard something that was glass being picked up off the counter.  
You stood completely still as if you moved it would trigger something.  
The sound of glass breaking filled your ears, and you remember being pinned. Not to the wall but to the floor.  
Your fear was so visible that he smiled.  
He had glass in his hand, you saw it get closer and closer to your eye.  
You shut your eyes tight but he held one open.  
  
The pain was the worse thing you have ever experienced in your life, and eye being torn out of your head.  
You were shaking and you could feel your warm blood cover your face and you just continued to hold it over your now empty eye socket.  
You could tell that your friends had heard your screams and you started to hear their own.  
He was murdering your friends, he came back before he left.  
He fucking came back before he left.  
He kissed you on the forehead and showed you your own eye before you blacked out.  
What a horrible event, you were fifteen.  
  
You're seventeen now and god do you hate reliving this god awful memory.  
You're afraid of him coming back ever since he disappeared.  



	2. It's Gonna Happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your sister used to be your hero and inspiration, she's dead to you now.

When you were thirteen, you remember that one of your friends that you made because of your sister had messaged you late at night.

its gonna happen  
whats going to happen >:?  
were gonna be step siblings  
your sister and my brother are going to get married  
i know  
does that mean we gotta live in the same house?  
maybe  
tuna is growing unfit with taking care of me  
its more like me and your sister are taking care of him more than hes taking care of me  
when they do get married  
do you want to share a room  
hell no  
your a girl and girls like to be tidy  
i am the exact opposite of tidy  
who said girls were tidy fuckface?   
my room is littered in clothes bruh  
step up your game  
i bet you cant even walk in my room  
because i can hardly do that without almost tripping  
just trust me on this  
we should have seperate rooms  
i guess  
do you think them getting married will make our lives any better?  
probably not  
mituna will still be broken and the only thing that would be supporting us is latula  
oh  
im going to bed  
im sorry tz  
its not your fault  
goodnight  
night

When you were fifteen, before the incident with Gamzee, your sister and his brother got engaged.  
You hated any sight of happiness after the incident so you kind of started being mad at your sister.  
You would stop talking to her at random points of the day. When you were sixteen, she had suggested you wear something over your left eye.  
You suspected that your face made her cringe, you didn't want to wear and eye patch and be a pirate.  
You wanted to be a judge, the jury and the witness.  
That makes no sense.  
But you want to be a lawyer, or a judge.  
You want to bring peace, you want to put away the bad guys.  
Maybe a cop or an FBI agent.  
Maybe a CSI, maybe you'll be a behavior scientist.  
You never know, you plan to walk down the road slow.  
Your seventeen now and your sister still hasn't gotten married to the guy she's been engaged with for two years.  
She needs to hurry the fuck up.

After the incident, many people visited you. The first person to show up was Sollux because of course he would be the first one to know.  
You got a message from Vriska eight days later.

Why aren't you at school????????  
do you not listen to anyone at school  
I heard that some kids died, that has nothing to do with you obviously.  
Because you're alive and messaging me right now.  
vriska  
those kids who died  
i was in the same house as them  
i was attacked but not killed  
HOLY SHIT  
Where are you? I'm leaving school now!  
dont skip school for me  
There is no way in hell that I'm going to stay here, where the fuck are you at?  
at home laying in bed  
I'm on my way.

You really didn't want her to do that, but you heard your door open forty minutes later.  
You heard running, she was obviously coming up to the stairs and opened the door. The door hit the wall so hard that there was now a hole.  
You could hardly see her, but she was hugging you. You never thought she cared about you this much.  
"I'm so glad you're alive."  
"They died."  
"Who died?"  
"Nepeta and Equius, they died trying to save me."  
"It wasn't your fault."  
"IT WAS MY FAULT!"  
After you yelled, she didn't respond. She only sat there hugging you, you wish your sister gave you this much comfort after all that had happened.

When you could go to school again, Vriska would walk you there and walk you home. She stayed over on the weekends.  
It was probably because you told her about how you were afraid because of what had happened to you.  
At sixteen, Vriska got a motorcycle and that's how you would get to and from school for now on.  
She would text you whenever she was there even though you could hear her motorcycle outside.  
You were so glad that she had stayed with you this whole time, but there was the one day when she kind of snapped.

"It's been a year, Terezi. You can't be still scared over this, it doesn't work like that."  
"Vriska! He haunts my fucking dreams and anything that is similar to the situation I break down. I can't control that, I can't control what he did to me!"  
The argument was pointless and it never did anything to your friendship, Vriska apologized. Said that she was afraid that she was going soft.

youre not going soft just because you care about someone  
I know, I'm sorry.


	3. Skipping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vriska is a rule breaker, Terezi. You knew this for like two years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> suffering™  
> shit mix i tossed together - http://8tracks.com/antlergods/missing-eyes-and-scarred-wrists

Somehow Vriska can tell when something's up and it honestly pisses you off because she's not really good with helping you with your feelings. Dave mostly is the person you talk to about this shit.  
  


Maybe you shouldn't go to school today if you aren't feeling up to it.  
i already said i was fine   
how long is it going to take you to get here  
I'm busy texting you right now, you deserve to take a 8rk once in awhile.  
thats called skipping vriska  
YOU HAVE PERFECT ATTENDANCE TEREZI, NO ONE WILL CARE IF YOU SKIP ONE DAY!!!!!!!!  
ill get in trouble  
It's okay to get in trouble sometimes, Terezi. We can just hang out today and not have to worry about anything till tomorrow.  
i guess  
im still gonna get in trouble with this  
Even the softies can get through the hardest of shit, you'll be fine. I've seen you survive far worse than getting in trouble for skipping.  
just hurry up and get here

You feel weird leaving the house without your backpack, getting on the back of her bike and hugging her around the middle. It's routine, but once upon time, this bike scared that fuck out of you.  
She took you to a fast food restaurant and ordered something that she knew you would like, it's weird that she's been the friend you've known the longest.  
She stole a pen from the counter and drew why she was waiting for you to finish eating because you're a really slow eater. You like to watch her draw, she draws herself with you next to her. You guess she's got nothing else to draw.  
She takes you to the movies afterwards, this is usually a thing we do when we hang out. Latula calls it girls night out, that sounds really lame though.  
It was a horror movie where the main character was a cop, that's honestly the only reason you agreed to watch the horror movie. Vriska was really into the horror genre and you were really into the cop shows. What genre even is that?

She took you to a place that sells ice cream, there was too much of what she had bought you and you couldn't eat it all before it melted and you feel bad that she spent her money for you today.  
You went back to her house and watched kids cartoons, they were the thing that the both of you enjoyed. There are times when you wonder what it would be like to date your best friend. That is honestly this stupidest thought you have ever had, Terezi.  
You're probably going to spend the night at her house, and by spending the night, it's staying up all night playing animal crossing.  
She told you dozens of times that if you ever told anyone else that she played that game, you were dead meat. The only person you've told is Dave because you usually tell him what was good about your day and then you tell him the bad.  
You would do the same for him, it was also another routine that you had with him. Eight o'clock and he'll text you asking how your day was and he explains what happened with his after you're done.

Vriska ended up spending the night at your place because of Latula.

Went to school the next day, Vriska got detention for skipping but no one batted an eye at you.  
  
_"Did you hear? One eyed girl is dating Vriska, they skipped school yesterday together and probably did some freaky shit."_  
This is literally the fucking worst, sexual stuff is gross and straight people are weird.

people think we did freaky shit yesterday because we both werent here  
Who cares? I don't really care what people think about me.  
that is really big fucking lie  
Pffft, how so?  
you ask me millions of times in the past if i hate you/still like you  
and then i say that youre really cool and that i still like you and youre like  
DUH, OF COURSE I AM  
Well  
It's true, I am the gr8est.  
what are we going to do about the people who think were having sex with each other   
i feel uncomfortable with people making that assumption about us  
Relax, if I ever catch one of those fuckers saying it or if you get teased I'll be there in two seconds flat to KICK THEIR ASS!!!!!!!!  
please dont get more detention  
No promises ;P

Waited two hours after school in the schools library for Vriska to get out of detention because you felt scared when going home alone.  
She hung out with you for a few hours but then had to go home.  
Vriska started learning how to play the guitar a few weeks back so she could start making songs.  
She said the first one she makes is going to be how she thinks you are cool, that made you smile because hearing direct compliments is something that's weird with her.  
She calls you a softy because you almost cry as much as Tavros, you feel bad for Tavros.

Tavros Nitram, was best friends with Gamzee and then was left alone by himself after he had left. He was shocked to hear what had happened and he even apologized for Gamzee's actions. He has Kanaya as support whenever Vriska picks on him, you try not to get involved most of the time.  
He roleplays with you and Aradia which is Sollux's girlfriend.  
You could never believe how he became so lucky to get Aradia because she's literally the nicest person that you have ever met.  
He talks about her a lot.

We're planning the wedding, Terezi. It'll take place in a few months, we hope. Do you want me to text Sollux about it or are you going to text him about it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is probably too short and this probably doesnt matter


	4. No One Likes Group Chats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It really depends on who's in the group chat, though.

 

It’s hapening  
gasp  
the secret code word  
The secret code word for what?  
i fucking hate group chats, tz  
same  
Also same.  
But it’s important  
obviously  
what is it  
Marriage  
What?  
heavy gasp  
tz and vriska are getting married  
no dickhead  
latula and my brother are getting married  
and we are provided a more reasonable answer

its about fucking time dont you think

I’m leaving  
DONT L3AVE KARKAT  
Fine. Why am I even included though, this has nothing to do with me OR Dave.  
dont listen to him tz  
im happy to be here  
kk is right though  
this oonly includes me really  
Because you are my other friends whom I love and I would like support, I don’t know? I just don’t know how to feel about this. Sollux! This means a new house! Or you or me moving!  
shit now im stressed  
thats a lot of shit to clean up  
and knowing tula shes gonna make me fucking do it  
And knowing Aradia, she’s going to help you.  
Maybe even Eridan or Feferi.  
i thought everyone hated eridan the hipster  
like who is even friends with hipsters  
Dave, you’re a hipster.  
rule number one of being a hipster, never admit your one  
to answer your question im having romo feelings for feferi and aradia understands this  
i love them both  
eridan is someone that im warming up to  
hes a stupid ass face and i hate him but hes actually pretty chill  
and i cant believe im saying this  
in real life that would be a mouthfull for you  
stfu strider  
but seriously  
you have two gfs  
am i reading that correctly  
yes  
What a ladies man, you are.  
i never knew what poly was  
but thanks to aa im well informed  
i like convos about sexuality for some reason  
i feel well supported here  
Then I guess we’ll change the subject to our own sexualitys then! Let’s talk about who we fucking like for fuck sakes! Let’s ignore the reason this whole chat thing was created!  
chill tf out karkles  
I was okay with any conversation, as long as it got my mind off it.  
shit i just got a message from your sis tz  
What did she say?  
its a new house, its close though so no school changing  
what a relief  
if i had to leave aa and ff i would have freaked  
That must have been very hard for them to find, that must have looked forever just for our sake.  
too bad me and karkles dont live in yalls area no more  
i miss chilling with you at the mall and waisting any money i could get my hands on  
Tis but a shame.  
It really is, but some day, I just know it, we will get to meet up again and chill. It’ll be sweet.  
i have dreams about that  
My dreams are either nightmares or pitch black  
and the subject turns dark  
its a habit for me and tz  
A really bad one.  
Sorry about that.  
0 days since I’ve thought about it.  
its understandable  
have there been days where you have never thought about it  
Actually yeah! Those days were great.  
What are you doing right now, Terezi? You are usually with Vriska 24/7.  
Did you two get into another fight?  
It’s been awhile since weve gotten into a fight, she’s actually in detention for skipping yesterday.  
whyd she skip  
We both skipped.  
Oh?  
omg did you two go on a date  
are you dating vriska  
No, but I believe you’ve heard the rumors though.  
you bet it  
i have the perfect hearing  
what were the rumors  
vriska and terezi skipped to get down and dirty  
gross  
This is why I hate being in this age group.  
ITS FUCKING GROSS AS H3LL  
I HATE IT SO MUCH  
woah calm down  
i thought you liked the huge bitch  
i do  
im just not  
into sexual stuff if that makes sense  
oh

Are you crying, Terezi?  
no  
shes crying  
thanks  
yes im crying guys  
its alright tz  
so what you dont get horny  
i think that counts as a super power  
dude that sounds weird af  
AND REALLY FUCKING GROSS  
but its really funny  
exactly  
so when does vriska get out of the detention room  
i think in like thirty minutes  
it all depends if she pissed of the detention teacher of course  
is it still the same teach  
if it is you should say hi for me  
tell them that the striders are the same as always but texas edition  
Maybe he would like to hear that you’re doing better at not getting detention but obviously that would be a lie.  
hey  
if a teacher pisses me off im gonna fucking speak up  
i am not a quiet child  
Of course you’re not.  
i would love to dave  
except he retired  
WHAT??  
damn i loved him  
his granddaughter goes here though  
whoa bro is there a way i can get in contact with her so i can talk to him  
Is this really that important?  
yes  
hey im terezi and my friend dave who lives in texas would like your number because he was friends with your grandfather  
so could i please have your number  
sounds about right  
That sounds stupid.  
ill try for davids sake  
aw thanks <3  
so now that ive talked about my crush  
HOW ABOUT DAVE AND KARKAT FESS UP >:]  
thisll be interesting  
Ummmmm  
now you got me there tz  
you already know my crush  
so idk why youre trying to get me to fess up in the group chat  
>;]  
well talk about this later  
karkat  
do you have anything to say about this  
TEREZI KNOWS MINE TOO I DON"T KNOW WHY I WOULD TRUST HER WITH SUCH A SECRET AHHHHHHHHH  
dw guys  
i wasnt being serious  
chill out  
oh! gots to go vriska is out!  
good luck with the her you lady killer

She’s checking her phone right now, she doesn’t even know you’re still here.  
“Hi, Vriska.”  
“How'd I know you'd still be here?”  
“Because you're normally my ride home, also I got a text from my sister.”  
“Did she say I could spend the night?”  
“That's not even a thing she cares about.”  
“I know that, dummy, what did she say?”  
“She’s finally planning the wedding,” you informed her.  
She kind of looks worried, “are you going to have to move?”  
“Yeah but it won't be far enough to change schools.”  
She looks relieved now, that makes you happy to see.  
“You were worried that I would end up like all our other friends?”  
“Well, they weren’t really my friends, more of yours. But yes, I didn’t want to have only hear from you over phone calls and text messages and also I would be bored as FUCK. This place would be even worse without you in it.”  
“What’s so great about me,” you asked. You feel weird inside.  
“Well, you are really fun to talk to. You’re a wimp most of the time but I can handle that, you are a wimp with a pretty good damn reason. ALSO, if I had to hang out with Tavros all day I would kill myself.”  
You’re feeling really weird.  
“Want to go to the mall and watch a movie,” you asked. It's better than going home.  
“Hell yeah,” she stuffs her phone into her pocket. You wonder what she was doing before she saw you. Was she talking to someone?

* * *

“Hey,” she said as she handed you a helmet.  
“Yeah?”  
“You would tell me if you were dating someone, right?”  
“Why wouldn’t I? I’m not dating anyone if that’s what you heard.”  
“Okay, then they must have got the wrong idea. Thanks,” she replied.  
You are concerned, “did someone tell you that I was dating someone?”  
“It’s nothing, stupid rumors. Gotta make sure they’re false, am I right?”  
“Yeah..”

The drive there went fast, you were lost in thought. Vriska tends to hold your hand while at the mall. She probably doesn’t want to get separated because it’s the only time she’ll hold you hand.  
We were at the ticket counter when she started speaking again, “I’m going to the bathroom right quick. Please stay here, alright?”  
“Alright, mom. I can manage by myself.”

Your phone went off.

hey babe  
Excuse me?  
were dating arent we?  
No?  
I don’t even know who this is.  
i guess you wouldnt  
you probably deleted me from your phone  
:o)  
This isn’t funny.  
im not playing a joke on you  
sorry for leaving you for such a long time  
you must have gotten lonely  
How the hell do you still have your phone after all this time.  
its not like my family cares if im a criminal or not  
they still pay for my stuff  
ive got an EYE for you ;o)  
Jesus fucking christ  
I’m going to call the cops  
relax that one was the joke  
also ill kill you if i found out youve done that  
besides  
who calls the cops on their own boyfriend  
We are NOT dating  
remember what happened the last time you said no to me?

THIS IS NOT OKAY, YOU ARE GOING TO BREAK DOWN IN THE MOTHERFUCKING MALL.

Please leave me alone Gamzee  
if you said yes they would be alive  
I know.  
if you said yes you would still have your eye  
Please stop.  
you still look pretty  
What the hell, Gamzee  
  
You look around the area but sadly see no sign of him.  
  
Are you here?  
why wouldnt i be  
Jesus christ  
It’s been two years and NOW is the time you come back  
You killed them, Gamzee  
On the day I tell you the I want defend people  
That I want to save them  
You KILLED them  
since when did you get so close to vriska  
What are you talking about? I’ve always been this close  
but i guess holding hands is a friendship thing you guys do  
you never did that with me  
please dont be scared of me  
too late  
looks like shes coming back  
you probably should pretend to be okay for her sake  
you wouldnt want to become a burdan  
“oh hes back D':<!"  
“He isn’t back, you’re just being PARANOID, Terezi.”  
and if you show her our messages  
you are REALLY not going to like what happens ;o)  
vriska was never a nice person to begin with so why would she care about you  
i have to admit that she scared me back then  
but i think she should be scared of me now dont you think?  
yeah yeah well i gotta go well talk about this later this will be our little secret  
im going to go ahead and pretend like nothing is wrong right now like you said  
you listened to me for once  
well ttyl ;o)  
bye  
  
“Who were you talking to?”   
“David, he was spilling his homo feelings again about Karkat again.”  
“Sometimes I wish he would stop being a baby about it and just tell Karkat. Then he wouldn’t have to bother you about it all the goddamn time.”

* * *

You knew she knew that you were not alright.  
She mentions it on our way back to the bike.  
“You okay? You look scared.”  
“Flashbacks occurred while you were in the bathroom.”  
“I guess you should go home tonight. Am I spending the night tonight?”  
“I think you should do what you want to do.”  
What if Gamzee breaks into your house in the middle of the night and does something horrible to you or her? If anything, you would want Vriska far away from you as possible.

She acts as if your response is the most alien thing she has ever heard, and it probably is.  
“Well if it's really alright, I would like to go home and sleep. Are you sure that it's alright with you?”  
“Yeah. Message me when you get home, please. I need to know if you get home safe.”  
“Nothing bad is going to happen to me, don’t worry.”  
“Please, Vriska.”  
She looks kind of concerned and confused, “sure, I won’t let you down.”  
**  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: *falls asleep at school*  
> me:*has a dream*  
> me:* wakesup*  
> me: AND BOY HOWDY THAT IS ONE WAY TO TORTURE THESE CHARACTERS WHO WOULDNT WANNA DO THAT?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have you ever been this scared?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im actually really bad at writing gamzee please forgive me  
> mass deleting  
> mass editing  
> lots of crying  
> lots of different ways it could have gone

You put your bag down next to your bed and look to your vanity, something changed. There are photos of you and Vriska on it, like always but one of them is missing.You can hear your heartbeat in your ears and you see that half of the missing photo lay on a piece of notebook paper. Only Vriska was left, you move the photo to the side and pick up the paper.  
  
‘i cannot believe that youre cheating on me with vriska’  
  
You pull out your phone and send him a text.  
  
I’m not dating her  
I would never cheat on you  
  
That's what he wants to hear, right?  
  
everyone gets jealous  
am i motherfuckin right  
um  
yes  
im so glad we got that sorted out  
sorry to change the topic.. but how did you get into my house  
the door was unlocked  
oh  
thats mine and latulas fault i guess  
are you scared that i was in your room?  
a little bit  
  
If you play along maybe he’ll leave you alone? Your heart is racing.  
...What if he’s still here?  
  
where are you at right now?  
at home  
dont worry  
im not hiding in fucking your closet  
im still motherfuckin self concious about my face  
nepeta is not as weak as you would expect  
so youre going to show up in my house one day without warning  
are you scared? ;o)  
it could be at any moment  
what do you want from me  
i want nothing  
i love you terezi  
ill see you sooner or later  
bye ;o*  
  
You feel shivers go up your spine, you’re not looking forward to this one bit.  


* * *

  
It’s saturday, Vriska is visiting her grandmother's and you haven’t gotten a single message from Gamzee since tuesday.If he’s anything like how he used to be, he may have forgotten. That’s still very unlikely, he’s changed a lot since then.  
Latula is probably planning a wedding with Porrim and you’re bored. Back then, when Vriska was unavailable, you would ask Gamzee and Tavros to come over. Too bad you’re too scared to do that now.  
  
Your phone goes off, you're scared to see who it is.  
did you ever get that chicks number  
havent gotten the opportunity  
dang  
how are you doin  
not so well  
whats wrong  
im just kind of scared  
dont worry about it  
i just need to  
relax  
i m sorry i cant talk about this right now  
oh um  
okay  
sorry  
ill talk to you later

 

You can't handle silence anymore but you didn’t know if you should go to take a nap or pester someone even after that rude conversation ender.

 

just making sure, latula is with porrim right?  
she and mituna are at porrims house  
planning for the wedding  
that is all i needed to know bro  
please do not call me bro  
i love you too

  
You put in the mix tape that Dave made years ago with all your favorite songs, you haven't listened to it in forever.  
  
_[there was this cool, cool girl](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VYuIzoq0K2E)_

 _she was about your age_  
_she kind of had your smile_ _  
_ _she kind of had your face_

 

It’s been forever since you’ve heard this song, you decided to stand up and have some fun for once.  
You had your totally real see through guitar, “ _she wanted to be my lover! but my heart was with another!”_ _  
_ Your dancing and the music was blasting, you couldn’t even hear yourself singing.

 

 _“Another girl broke my heart; it hurt. I even wrote you poetry.”_ __  
This song reminded you of Vriska in the a way, it was faint but it was there.  
_“Sister, sister, well don’t you know how much I miss ya? Oh my god, my,my sister!”_ __  
This was really fun, you should have done this a long time ago.  
_“I’m sorry, is that too dramatic? I should just be far more plastic! Well, blah-blah, blah-blah, me myself and I! I’m so funny, oh my god, ha ha!”_ __  
  
The song ends, you’re tired and you’re sweating. You take off your sweater that was covering your tank top. You lean your head back and mumble lyrics to another song, _“_[you’re such a baby, it’s just a nose bleed. leave me for a while so you can go and cry, i did not say that, you make it up. twist my words around, flip them upside-down](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tPdfZL2FhFQ).”

 

You get up off the couch as the music continues and get a drink from the kitchen. When you turned around to walk back to the couch, you dropped the glass of water and it shattered within impact of the floor, there was a man in front of you. Your muscles tightened and you didn’t dare to move this time.  
You see what he meant about his face, three scars went diagonally across his face.  
  
“I like your singing voice.”  
“H-How long have you been here?”  
“Long enough to watch you start dancing,” he replied.  
You’re cold again, it's no longer too hot, you wish you weren't wearing nothing but a tank top and some short shorts.  
The two of you just stand there and look at each other. The music wasn't helping very much, it was better than dead silence though.  
He finally took a step forward and you took a few steps in the opposite direction, your back hit the counter.  
  
He walks closer and gets really close to your face, his shoes crushing the glass underneath his feet and your heart is beating faster than it ever has before. You’re really scared. He kissed your cheek and you whimpered out of fear and he smiled.  
He placed his phone on the counter behind you. It looks like the same one from two years ago.  
He touches the side of your face and leans in to kiss you, this is sadly going to be your first kiss.  
Your heart feels like it's on the verge of exploding in your chest right now, he begins to kiss you slowly but you never return it. You can't even pretend like everything's okay. He ended the kiss and wrapped his arms around you. You’re shaking.  
“You’re still _very_ scared,” he whispered in your ear.  
“No shit,” you whispered back and he laughed in response.  
  
You never returned the hug, he smelled horrible.  
  
He tries kissing you again, you feel too overwhelmed by all this and you’re really scared and you push him away without really thinking.  
“What are you doing,” he asked.  
“Um, well- We just started dating,” you begin, “can we wait a while before doing all of this?”

He doesn’t reply, he backs up just a little bit and stares at you. Few seconds later and he walks out of the kitchen and out of sight.  
He didn’t leave, he wouldn’t leave.  
You don’t know what he was doing.  
  
You attempt to push him out of your thoughts for a few minutes and begin to clean up the glass off the floor.  
You turn off the tv and slowly begin to head upstairs, up to your room.  
He’s sitting at your vanity when you enter.  
“Have you ever kissed Vriska,” he asked.  
You’re a little confused, “no.”  
He’s playing with another photo that was hanging from your vanity.  
“Good,” he replied, “nothing good comes from a bitch like her.”  
You don’t have the guts to talk back right now.He begins to tear the photo in half.  
“Please don’t do that, Gam.”  
“You don’t need them,” he quickly replied.  
“Why are you even doing that, those are mine!”  
“BECAUSE I HATE HER SO MOTHERFUCKIN MUCH! YOU HANG OUT WITH HER ALL THE MOTHERFUCKIN TIME AND IT’S HARD TO GET CLOSE TO YOU, LIKE EVER.”  
The room falls back to silence.  
  
**_..._**  
  
**_You wish Vriska was here to save you this time._**  
  
**  
**

**Author's Note:**

> these are all kin memories turned into humanstuck, i have thought of a wonderful plan folks.


End file.
